


Teasing Honey

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, a little bit of oral does a skelly good, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Chara's trying to make dinner, Papyrus comes to annoy, they fight, make out, do the nasty. Just a normal Thursday night at the skelebros' house.





	Teasing Honey

The time was 6pm in the local skeleton household. That specific time meant it was Chara’s special time in the kitchen. It was her turn to cook and that meant everyone stayed the hell out to let her work. Everyone usually followed that rule...well, almost everyone. Tying her apron, she got ready to put the gathered ingredients together when a familiar noise sounded behind her followed by a sudden large weight to appear on her shoulders as she was wrapped in orange anaconda like limbs and subsequently, trapped.

_ “Aww, there’s no more honey, sugar.” _

God damnit, Papyrus. He KNEW better than to be in the kitchen while she was cooking. If anyone thought Blue was a bossy boots in the kitchen, then Chara was a dictator in those terms. She struggled in his grip as he continued to slump over her heavily, nearly sending both to the ground. God, he was such a tall, lanky skeleton, where in god’s name was he hiding the weight?!

_ “Ugh, could you not, Papyrus?! I’m about to cook us dinner!” _

Chara’s struggling was all in vain and they both knew it. Papyrus’ arms had effectively trapped her and much like an anaconda’s coils, they would squeeze tighter and tighter, holding their prey close to then devour them kiss by kiss. She growled as he pressed his skull into the side of her cheek, smooshing her against his arm and rubbing lovingly. The first whine had her eyes rolling in annoyance, but the next words out of his skull nearly had them rolling back where they wouldn’t come back out.

_ “I want honey, Chara...get honey, pwease???” _

Oh my god, he knows, he KNOWS how much she hates the baby/meme talk. Managing to get an arm free, she started tugging on the sleeve of his hoodie, _ “No, let go, Papyrus! Dinner first!” _ She continued to try and escape when Papyrus suddenly loosened his grip on her and he let out a heavy sigh,

**_“...fine.”_ **

He dropped his arms and honestly Chara was shocked. Usually he would put up more of a fight as it was entertaining to him to see how pissed he could get her before kissing her silly, but this was new. Then again, she wasn’t about to let the smug skeleton in on the fact that she put up a fight on purpose just to see how far the fight could go before she rattled him enough to kiss her senseless. Instead, his hand cupped her chin and forced it up to stare at him in confusion as he whispered in a smooth, low tone across the quiet kitchen before pulling her into a kiss, _ ”I’ll be taking this then:” _

Fuck, Papyrus wasn’t that good at too many things, more so because he was a lazy sack of bones, but one thing he never failed to excel in was definitely kissing. Being kissed by Papyrus was addictive, he took the time to see what she liked and made sure to do it as much as possible. Time seemed to slow down as his lips crushed hers and he forced her to gaze up at him with his hand cupping her face towards his. His gaze held hundreds of unspoken words, many of which weren’t below a PG rating. To her disappointment, the kiss was brief and just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone just as quick, leaving Chara standing in the middle of the empty kitchen wanting more.

The sound of the tv turning on in the living room meant he’d taken to the couch until dinner was ready, but at this point dinner was the last thing on Chara’s mind. Shit, what was she even making again? She shook her head, even as her lips continued to tingle. She’d get even with him and after thinking for a moment, she had a pretty good idea on how to do it.

An hour or so later, Chara called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Papyrus had dozed off as soon as he hit the couch and awoke with a start. He stood and stretched, getting the kinks out of his joints before strolling back into the kitchen. A familiar smell of batter and chicken wafted into his nasal cavity and he rubbed the sleep out of his sockets as a pick up line slowly died on his lips as he took in the scene before him.

_ “What’s cookin....good...lookin’?” _

Chara had the table set and was busy piling fried chicken on top of a couple of waffles. He watched as she went to a special cabinet that was off limits to him. Papyrus learned early on that if Chara said something was off limits, that there was definitely a punishment if you decided to snoop. Papyrus did not go near the cabinet after experiencing said punishment the first and only time. She reached in and pulled out a small jar, causing Papyrus’ soul to start rapidly beating. Chara was bringing out the organic honey. She only brought the organic honey on special occasions.

Shit.

Either she didn’t hear him or simply ignored him(it was the latter), she unscrewed the lid and produced a spoon from a drawer and dipped it in for a generous helping of the sticky stuff. Papyrus hadn’t moved from the doorway, afraid that if he moved or even so much as breathed, the honey would be taken away. He was clearly on thin ice. Pulling the spoonful out, she tipped it over the platter and allowed the sweet goodness to drip and drizzle all over the chicken and waffles.

Papyrus’ magic dropped like a runaway elevator into his pelvis, pooling into a quickly hardening member. It wasn’t the food, it wasn’t even the organic honey getting setting him, it was the expression on Chara’s face as said honey dripped down. Her heavy lidded eyes were hazy with lust as she stared at him deliberately, her mouth was smirking sinfully before the peek of her tongue came out to catch the dripping strands of honey. She brought the spoon to her mouth and licked a long line up the back and Papyrus swore he felt it on his dick as it twitched beneath his khakis.

Heh, teasing Papyrus was way, way too easy for her. She made sure to lick the spoon clean and to add insult, put several fingers in her mouth, sucking audibly. She watched his fist clench as he fought to stay still, his knees buckling ever so slightly. Sighing, she decided to be generous and pushed the chair out into the middle of the kitchen, giving him a single direction,  _ “sit.” _

Again, if you looked up the main definition for Papyrus in the dictionary, one would probably find the word “laziness” written somewhere on the page. He lived it, practiced it, breathed it, loved it. But, when Papyrus wanted something, he moved like wildfire, consuming anything in front of him to get to it. He quickly moved over and sat in the chair in the blink of an eye, getting another eye roll from Chara.

_ “Why can’t you actually move like this when I need you to do so?” _

If she expected an answer, she wasn’t going to get one as he was busy staring at the honey in her hand. She moved the jar up, down, and around and his stare followed. What a dork. She sighed as she held the spoon up and walked up to plant herself directly on his lap, making sure to grind up against the heavy bulge she felt. Instinctively, his hands went for her thighs, holding her steady. She dipped into the honey and pulled a spoonful out and held it to Papyrus’ teeth. Before he could open his mouth, she tapped it once leaving a minuscule bit and taking the rest away for herself. A quick swipe of his tongue grabbed any that was left on his teeth and he actually had the audacity to growl at her. She made an unimpressed face at him, _ “I don’t think you’ve earned it.” _

She watched as his expression contorted into anger and felt hers turn to amusement, his eye light flickering as she put the spoon in her mouth.The amusement was short lived as he pulled her forward the spoon clattered loudly to the floor as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She almost, almost lost her grip on the honey, but that shit was like $15 a pop and NO WAY was she wasting it. Papyrus might actually kill her if that happened. But, with the way his tongue continued to plunder her mouth and wrap around her own tongue, tasting both her and the sweet honey, she decided she’d deal with that later. He continued kissing her for a few more minutes before finally pulling away, his tongue dripping drool and honey as he messily brought it back into his mouth.

**_“mmm, you taste so sweet, sugar.”_ **

Chara frowned as he enjoyed his sugary treat, now he’d gotten her twice and she’d yet to get anything. Yanking his hoodie, she pulled him close and growled back,  _ “You got your honey, now I’m gonna get mine.” _

She slapped his hands away as she shimmied off his lap, forcing his legs open in the process. The outline of his magic was shining through the thick khaki material and she licked her lips in earnest. Unzipping said khakis she let out a groan as she saw those goddamned tighty whiteys with the little honeypot on them that he refused to get rid of. She glared up at him and he merely smiled and shrugged. Asshole. She roughly pulled both the shorts and underwear down causing the long, honey colored shaft to spring free and caused her mouth to water. Man, he really did have her trained as she was losing it over just the sight of it.

She heard him chuckle above her,  _ “if you want the honey, you’re gonna have to shake the tree, sugar.” _

Ugh, an innuendo at this specific time, really? Chara decided to quickly shut him up by grabbing the thick length and squeezed, causing his chuckle to turn into a stuttered moan as he scrambled to hold onto her thighs. She tugged and twisted, waiting for that first glimmer of magic to bead at the top of that pretty little twitching head. A few minutes went by and all that she had gotten were heavy pants and groans from the skeleton above her as he gripped bruises into her thighs. 

She was just plain frustrated and now annoyed, a bad combo for anyone, but especially bad for someone like Papyrus. She gave an extra firm squeeze and twist as she looked up at him and muttered,  _ “I. Want. My. Honey.” _

Whatever Papyrus was do to edge himself was certainly putting him through the wringer as his face was pulled into a tight grimace and a sheen of sweat lightly covered his skull. Through gritted teeth, he chuckled once more and shot back,  _ “Nuh uh, dinner first.” _

Oh that was the exact WRONG thing to say to her as a flash of red that rivaled the color in her cheeks tinted her eyes. She wasn’t just mad now, she was mad AND determined. She suddenly let go of his dick and he started to laugh, thinking he’d gotten the best of the argument. Chara had actually retrieved the honey jar and with her trademark grin spread across her face, dumped its contents over his cock. Papyrus flinched at the sudden sensation and then let out a string of curses as Chara licked at him like he was her own personal ice cream cone.

The taste of the honey on his dick was indescribable as she licked the sticky strands up his shaft. She recognized the taste of his magic as it finally dribbled down the head to mingle with the honey, creating a salty sweetness that she instantly craved. Chara suckled the head into her mouth, flicking her tongue across and around the head, stealing loud moans to come from Papyrus. Her hand worked the rest of the shaft, desperately trying to milk more from him. 

She hadn’t had too much time to work on her deep throating, but she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and throat and hummed around him. He let out a strangled curse as she felt him start to pulse harder in her mouth. She knew he was close and removed her hand from his shaft to reach his secret spot and pinched his coccyx. In hindsight, she didn’t realize just how much he’d been edging himself as a large spurt of come hit the back of her throat, nearly choking her. She managed to get most of it down, but with the rapidness of the spurts, some leaked out the sides of her mouth.

Pulling his dick out with a loud pop, she sat back on her knees, her hungry for the moment satiated. Papyrus was breathing heavily, his magic wafting up from darkened sockets. She smiled at him haughtily as she licked her lips,  _ “yum.” _

He pulled her up back into his lap and one slight displacement through the void later, he had her back on his bed and hovered over her lustfully.

_ “Forget dinner, I’m thinking about eating out for dessert tonight.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pic this little ditty's based on: https://keeka45.tumblr.com/post/175575266128/gettinziggywithit-happy-4th-of-july-darling#notes
> 
> Shout out to Keeka, her art's great and if you got some Papara send her way, she'll appreciate it greatly. XD


End file.
